


Rum Induced Confessions

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl, Paul, and Aaron play never have I ever.





	Rum Induced Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon @ my tumblr.

The small fire crackled between them, casting a yellow glow over their faces and keeping their bodies warm.

They were about three days from their home, but Paul still felt at home when he was with the two men that joined him at the fire. Especially with how the two older men were laughing and chatting with each other, each holding a bottle of rum and taking occasional sips from it.

They'd been scouting for the past month almost and had successfully found another small community, the size of what The Hilltop had been when Paul first found the Alexandrians. The residents of the community had been more than happy to talk to them about trade, and the three of them had radioed back to The Hilltop to let Maggie know so it could be arranged for her to travel out and establish a deal.

Now, Daryl, Paul, and Aaron were enjoying a quiet night off from the long drive back home.

Dog had already passed out, relaxing beneath the heat of the fire and stretched out on the blanket that Daryl had laid out for him.

"Alright," Paul said, getting the attention of the two men, "Come on, let's play a game. I'm bored as fuck, plus we have alcohol," He told them, lifting his own bottle of rum. They had hit the jackpot in a house they'd come across a few days ago and had been saving them.

Aaron hummed and leaned back so that he was propped up on one hand, "Well, what do you suggest then?"

Paul thought for a moment, and then grinned at a curious Daryl, "Never have I ever?" He suggested, quirking one of his eyebrows playfully.

Paul hadn't played the game in over a decade, easily, but he did remember that it was always an enjoyable way to kill time. It always served as a way to learn embarrassing stories about his friends, which was a very enjoyable bonus.

Daryl groaned and took a swig of his drink, "Are we a bunch of thirteen-year-olds? Fuck,"

Paul laughed, and Aaron smirked, "I'm with Paul," He said excitedly, "Just for a little bit of fun,"

Paul hummed, meeting Daryl's eyes, "There's no better way to find out people's sexual pasts than never have I ever," He said, and grinned a little at the blush that lit up Daryl's cheeks.

"I'll start!" Aaron said, sitting up after swallowing another mouthful of his drink. Paul rolled his eyes fondly at the man, Aaron was very much a light-weight.

"Alright, what'cha got?" Paul replied, and Daryl huffed, accepting that he wasn't going to win and that he had to participate in the game.

Aaron thought for a moment, "Never have I ever…" He started, and then looked pointedly at Paul and grinned, "Thrown up in a guy's nightstand after a one-night stand?"

Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly as he raised his bottle of rum to his lips and took a swig. Daryl quirked his brow at him.

"Jesus, man," The hunter said.

"In my defense, it was the morning after my friend's twenty-first, and we all got shit-faced," Paul said, thinking back to the night.

The party had been at a bar, and after getting incredibly drunk, Paul had gone home with a cute guy he had been dancing with all night.

"Righto, Daryl's turn now," Aaron said, sitting up straight and crossing his legs.

"Uh," Daryl grunted, looking a little shy as he thought of a question. After a few moments, he turned to Aaron with a grin on his face, "Never have I ever, broken my best friend's armchair because I failed a martial art's move and fell on it?"

Paul's face snapped to Aaron's, "You broke my armchair?" He hissed.

Aaron licked his lips and chewed at the inside of his cheek, he didn't reply, instead just taking a drink and Daryl laughed.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Okay," He said, thinking of his own question, "Never have I ever, done drag?"

Aaron immediately took a drink, and Daryl snorted, "Really?" He asked.

Aaron nodded, "Yep. I was twenty-two, I think. I was in college and had no money, and this club near campus was offering a lot of money for Friday night drag queens," he explained.

"I've only been to a gay club twice," Daryl began, "And there was never any drag queens,"

Paul pouted, "Aw, that's a shame. Drag shows really are something else, and crazy fun too. It would have been cool to take you to one," He said, taking a drink of his rum even though he hadn't done any drag.

Daryl laughed and shook his head, "Well, if one of the communities ever holds a drag show, I'll count of you two to take me,"

"I look forward to it," Paul replied, and Aaron excitedly petted Daryl's leg.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Aaron then added, having even more of his rum, "Never have I ever, had a three-way?"

Paul rolled his eyes and took a drink of his rum, and his eyes widened in surprise when he watched Daryl do the same, and Aaron looked just as surprised.

"Seriously?" Paul asked after swallowing his drink.

Daryl nodded his head, smirking a little, "Yeah a couple of years before the turn, with a guy I was dating at the time, and his really fucking hot neighbor,"

Paul grinned a little. Daryl had come out as gay to him and Aaron a couple of months ago, and ever since had slowly began speaking about past relationships and such, opening up to them and accepting himself for who he was.

Paul hummed, "I've had a fair few threesomes, they were always with another couple that asked me to join them, though,"

"I have never had a threesome," Aaron said, and he pouted dramatically, the alcohol beginning to take effect on his system.

"Could help you change that," Daryl said, and then moments later, realized what he had said, and his head shot up, looking between Aaron and Paul with wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

Four days later, the day after they had returned to The Hilltop, the three of them woke up in Paul's bed, their naked bodies curled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved and inspire me to write! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
